Bullet Shells and Pigtails
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Luka was good at what she did. The best, if she could say so herself. That was until she got saddled with some barely-legal brat, who wanted to show her life outside gang warfare. Until she fell for her. AU. Luka/Miku; side GakuRin. M for themes.
1. Prologue

**A/n: New Vocaloid fanfic. Of course. Because I don't have a buttload of unfinished ones orz.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

–

_Bullet Shells and Pigtails_

Prologue:

Tendrils of pink hair that could not be tamed by a ponytail flew every which way, some strands sticking to a tan forehead, others falling into blue-green eyes. Short, fast breaths escaped the woman as she pressed her back against a wall, shoving a hand through her bangs to get them out of her face. She closed her lids only for a second before they snapped open and she dove forward, rolling on the hard, cement floor before she came to a quick stop, slamming her shoulder against a crate so that she could be effectively out of sight. She ignored the throbbing in her arm in favor of holding out her hand. "Gimmie."

A scoff, and then a handgun was placed her in outstretched palm. "Impatient, are we?" said a man with a deep baritone. "Where have you been, Megurine?"

Megurine Luka scowled, plump lips thinning as she glared at the purple-haired man in front of her. "None of your damn business, Kamui," she retorted to her colleague. If she could call him that. Yeah, they _worked _together, but their occupation was rather unethical...

Not that she or Kamui Gakupo would have it any other way, of course.

"Shut it, kids," came another masculine voice from behind Kamui. A man with pink hair and teal eyes glared at the two of them. "Or else I'm turning this car around."

Megurine Luki. Luka's cousin, and boss of this operation.

Kamui stuck his tongue out at the other man in a decidedly childish manner, flicking his long hair out of his face like Luka had done a few minutes prior. He straightened his back, broad shoulders making the cramped space even more difficult to stay situated in, given the fact three grown adults were trying to huddle together.

"What's the plan, Boss?" Luka asked, shoving Kamui out of her way a bit so she could lean closer to her cousin, who smirked at her.

He shrugged. "Same as always. We go in, and show them that London _still _belongs to the Vocaloids."

Because it was _always _that simple.

The Vocaloids. AKA, one of the biggest organized crime operation of their generation, spreading out all over Europe, and even the Easter islands. Run by a faceless leader affectionately referred to as _"Master."_ The gang that awed many and was feared by all.

Luka's home. Her family.

The female pinkette shook her head, frowning. "You're too confident, Luki," she murmured. The man was looking around the corner, clearly not listening to her. "You're going to get yourself killed like this."

He turned back to her, giving her a shit-eating grin and a wink. "And you need to get that stick out of your ass, Lu-Lu," he retorted, the affectionate pet name and statement making Luka bristle and blush. She bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the older (though, only by a year), knowing it was important to keep quiet.

"Idiot," she whispered harshly, hearing Kamui chuckle from beside her. She glared at him, pulling her black sweater further around her form, partially covering the teal t-shirt she wore. Her gang's trademark color. Her ripped jeans were being dirtied on the ground, but she paid them no mind. It wasn't like clothing was an important thing to her, anyway, if her worn-out, over-loved combat boots had anything to say about it.

"C'mon." Luki cocked his own gun, raising it carefully while abandoning his hiding spot while the other two followed. Slowly, they made their way to an abandoned warehouse, when their rivals, the ReVamps.

Yep. Their headquarters were in a _warehouse_. Could they get anymore cliched?

While the Vocaloid's enemy were overdone, they were a _threat_. Both gangs had originated here in London around the same time, both expanding hard and fast. Both trying to destroy each other every chance they got. And neither minded playing dirty.

Which was why Master had sent Luki and the others, the aforementioned pink-haired male being his right-hand man. London was _their _base of operation, and the ReVamps needed to _get the fuck out_.

Easier said than done, of course.

The three stayed completely silent. Luka wondered if her companions were even breathing some of the time. As mentally-impaired Kamui and Luki made themselves out to be sometimes, she had to hand it to them, they were pretty damn good at their jobs. Just like she was.

It was dark outside, and it made the journey to the back entrance so much more complicated. Eventually, they made it inside, prepared for the attack waves and bullets.

But they didn't come.

The trio gave each other suspicious looks. _Where were they?_

Quietly, cautiously, they crept around desks, papers strewn across the floor, dirty magazines and provocative tapes. Ugh. The ReVamps _seriously _needed maid service.

The first floor was eerily empty. With a nod from Luki, the Vocaloid member toed up the stairs, waiting, prepared for an inevitable ambush.

The second floor was as dead as the first.

It was when they got to the third floor when they got _really _antsy.

"Where are those fuckers?" Kamui growled, checking his gun so he had _something _to do. Luka shushed him angrily, but Luki only sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Do you think they bailed?"

Luka shook her head, lips tugging down at the corners. "No," she said. "We know better than that." The ReVamps were a lot of things, but they certainly weren't cowards. So—?

The red, blinking light startled her; she barely caught it in her peripheral vision. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream that it was a _trap_, but she was suddenly both blind and deaf and, oh, was she still in one piece...?

–

She woke up with a groan, sore in all the wrong places and forcibly sat rigidly on an uncomfortable chair. "Wha—?"

"Quiet."

Slowly, Luka opened her eyes. _Shit_.

It had been a trap.

And they'd walked right into it.

Standing in front of her were goons from the ReVamps. _Of course_. They stood in all their glory, probably about a dozen of them surrounding her, all wearing some sort of the color red. Looking to her left, she saw Kamui and Luki, both tied up in a chair, just like she did, and both conscious. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. At least they were alive.

_For now_.

She creased her eyebrows together, trying to banish the pessimistic thoughts.

"So."

Her eyes darted up, towards a woman with blue hair. She wore an uncharacteristic goofy smile as she paced in front of them. She was weaponless, hands folded behind her back. She looked so _comfortable_. It made Luka want to shoot her in the face. "Did you guys _really _think you could destroy us _all by yourself_?"

From her side, she heard Luki laugh, and looked over at him in time to see him spit towards the girl. "Maybe not all of you," the pink-haired male growled, "But at the very _least_, we could off you and leave before blowing our asses off, Kaiko."

A pause. Then the woman named Kaiko giggled. "Funny," she laughed. "Didn't Luka _tell _you that you were too confident, Luki?"

At the mention of her name, Luka tensed. _Double shit_. These assholes had been spying on them the whole time. _Playing them._

_ And they fucking fell for it!_

"It's hard not to be confident when your me, darling," Luki drawled, egoistical smirk still in place. But Luka could tell. She could tell he wasn't feeling as headstrong as he let on.

"Oh?" Kaiko spun in a circle, stopping when she was in front of her rival. "Well," she said, "Let's see if your ego stands true when I cut out your heart."

Suddenly, Kaiko was on the ground. She was screaming and wailing. Kamui had gotten out of his binding somehow while she'd been distracted, and he was now _beating the living hell out of her_. The ReVamps jumped into action, but Kamui was quicker, cutting both Luki and Luka loose.

The three stood in a semi-circle, backs facing each other. They were all weaponless, how could they get out of here...?

Kamui grabbed Luka's hand, squeezing. She didn't turn to look at him, but squeezed back to show she was listening. "Get the boss out of here," he whispered. "I can take care of these goons."

Luka narrowed her eyes, not believing him, but knowing it was for the best. She let go of Kamui's hand, instead reaching for her cousin's. "On three, we're flying out of here like bats out of hell. Got it?" Luki's grip tensed.

She tapped his finger against his wrist. _One._

Again. _Two._

Finally, she hit three, and they bolted. She glanced over her shoulder once to see Kamui nail a male brunette in the nose before disarming him, taking his gun.

The pinkettes sprinted, turning down hallways and sliding down stair banisters, avoiding their enemies the best that they could. Luka had no idea where they were—never mind how they could get out.

A man in red stood in front of them, and Luki leaped forward, tacking him into the ground and snapping his neck. He plucked his weapon from his hands, then turned to face his partner. "There," he said, "Now we have a semblance of protection."

Luka smiled at him, but their celebration was short-lived as three others came barreling out of a doorway. Another two came back around from the hallway Luka and Luki had just exited.

_Triple shit_.

Luki shouted out obscenities before yelling at Luka to hit the floor. She did so without question, putting her hands over her head as she listened to the gunshots fired, the groans and gurgles and shouts of those being hit, of those dying. She gritted her teeth, telling herself she'd hardened her heart and had gotten used to these sounds _so long ago_.

Finally, the wave of bullets stopped, and Luka peeked up at her cousin, who was standing bloodied, but victorious. Rising up, she sighed deeply as her boss grinned. They heard a whoop, and Kamui was running towards them, laughing deeply.

"These guys _suck_," the tallest man whistled, coming to a halt beside his group. "I mean, I took out at least _ten _of these guys with minimal wounds!" Kamui boasted happily. His smile soon went south when he noticed something.

Luka turned toward her cousin and barely held back a shriek. There was Luki—strong, indepent, _confident_ Luki—kneeling on the ground clutching his chest.

"Th-Those bastards," he coughed weakly, pulling back his hand. His palm was painted red. The color of the ReVamps. The color of blood. "Got me good." He smirked. "Right where my heart would be, if I had one."

"No," Luka said, dropping down next to them. "They _didn't _get you there. You'd be dead already." Though, judging from the amount of blood leaving his body, they'd hit _something _important.

But... nothing that could kill him.

_Right_?

_They couldn't have_.

–

Three days later.

It was Luki's funeral. But Luka couldn't attend. Master wanted to see her, and she was his new right-hand man.

–

**A/n: Soooo... whatcha guys think? Yeah. Gang violence. My brother lets me play too much xbox.**

**Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Misguided Ghosts

Chapter 1:

_But now I'm told that this is life._

_And pain is just a simple compromise,_

_so we can get what we want out of it._

–

Her newest target. Hatsune Miku. Female. Height, 5'5''. Weight, approximately 115 pounds. Long, teal hair. Green eyes. Italian. Turns eighteen-years-old in a few days.

A cruel smile etched itself on Luka's lips. Maybe she should have gotten the girl a birthday present...

Kamui stopped humming along to the car radio, instead turning towards her and momentarily takes his eyes off the road, making the pinkette more nervous than she'd like to admit. For once, the twenty-seven-year-old man has no visible weapons on him, dressed casually, much like herself. "You look ready to kill someone," he told her. "What gives?"

Luka set her gaze to her lap, picking at the denim jeans she wore. "Watch where we're going," she retorted.

Her partner sighed, and Luka could only hope he was facing the street again. "This isn't our normal mission," he said slowly. "It's a bit out of our area of expertise."

"It's stupid."

"Yeah."

Luka tapped her fingers against the dashboard. "Why would Master give me a mission like this?" she practically whined. Which was an oddity for her. She hardly ever complained about her job. "I mean, out of _all _the people—why me? _Why _right after Luki's death?"

"He explained this already," Kamui chastised. "In the attack yesterday, that Kaiko chick was killed. And she was the ReVamp's leader's lover. He's gonna be _pissed_, and he's not going to play fair. So Master's worried that they'll go after people close to him, and it's our job to protect them." The man sighed, signaling to make a turn. "Which means his daughter."

The woman pouted. "I don't want to be some brat's babysitter."

He sighed. "Me either." Finally, they pulled up to a large, _evil _looking building. The sun was shining high above it, and teenagers were filing out as if they'd just set a bomb to go off in there, and they only had two minutes to save their asses before it exploded and they were blown to bits.

Ah, but that was high school, wasn't it?

"C'mon," Kamui prodded, unbuckling his safety belt and opening the car door. "Let's go find her."

Frowning, Luka did the same and followed him. Picking out _one _girl in a crowd this large probably should have been difficult, but alas, it really wasn't. Probably because she was the only one in the vicinity with freaking _teal _hair. With a start, Luka suddenly realized where they'd gotten their gang color from. Inwardly, she groaned. _Smooth, Master_.

The girl—Hatsune Miku—was walking towards the large gate with two others. One, a short, thin blonde girl, was hanging on her arm and laughing loudly. The other, a boy who looked exactly like the girl, trailed behind, seemingly silent. Miku was grinning at her friend. All three wore their school's uniform, the boy with navy pants and a tan vest with a white button-up underneath, the girls with navy skirts and brown sweaters.

Kamui and Luka moved forward, leaning against the gate and waiting for the trio to get close.

"—you should have _seen _it Miku. It was so _scary_!" the blonde girl was saying, her arm not hanging on Miku's swinging wildly, nearly nailing the blonde boy in the face.

Miku blushed, lips pursing in disgust. "I'd rather not," she said blatantly. Then, her eyes shot up and locked on Luka.

Her heart suddenly raced in her chest, heat flooding her cheeks. Miku's eyes, green with little specks of gold in them, seemed to be staring right through her. Her long, teal hair, held up in twin tails, fell to her waist in silky-looking waves. A delicate hand reached up to touch a round cheek, the move graceful. Luka choked on her tongue, searching desperately for something to say. God, why was she reacting like this?

"Hi." Kamui stepped forward, smiling at the three teenagers. "We're Miku's ride."

The blonde boy stepped up, moving between his friends and Kamui. "And who're you?" he asked, blue eyes narrowing in distrust. Luka bit back a smile. He was protective. Cute. He glanced back at the girls. "Do you know them?" he asked, question directed towards Miku.

The tealette shook her head, looking a bit fearful—and rightly so. She shifted so that she was holding the other blonde girl's hand. "No."

Finally, Luka stepped up. "We're, uh, friends of your father's," she attempted to explain. "We work for him."

Miku's eyes widened in understanding. "No!" she shouted, anger immediately replacing the fear she once held. "Oh, _no_. This is _not _happening." She reached over to grab the boy's shoulder, pulling him back so that the three were in a huddle together. "My dad _actually _sent his goons over to watch me," she groaned.

Her female friend spoke up next. "Oh," she dead-panned. "The _Vocaloids_?" She cast a look over to the two members, not looking very impressed.

Luka bristled. She was _not _a goon. And—and these damned brats should be scared! Her and Kamui were members of a notorious organized crime district known practically world-wide!

And yet...

"Ah," the boy said, glancing at the two. "If that's it, I'm going home." _What_. Where had that defensive streak gone? "You coming, Rin?"

The other blonde, who was apparently named Rin, shook her head. "Nah. Me and Miku have a history project to work on."

"'Kay." He waved to the two, sending Kamui and Luka a disinterested glared before setting off down the street.

What. The. _Hell?_ People heard the name _The Vocaloids_, and absolutely _trembled _in fear. They screamed and cried and _ran_, dammit. They did not merely brush off two of the members with dirty looks and sighs. They did not shake their heads in exasperation. And they did not—_walk away!_

But, alas, that was what Miku and Rin were doing. Once again, they were linked arm-in-arm, chattering to each other and heading the opposite direction of the two adults. They didn't even spare them a glance back. Luka looked to her side to see Kamui staring at them with the same bewilderment before she jogged forward, grabbing on to the tealette's shoulder. "Look, kid," she practically growled. "Your _daddy_ gave me and my partner here a mission, and he doesn't treat all of us with the tenderness he shows his princess. So you better get in the damned car, or I'm going to _force _you to."

"Is that right?"

Luka ground her teeth together. This child was _infuriating_! "It _is _right. So say goodbye to your friend and get. In. The. Fucking. Car."

Miku sighed. _Sighed_. Like the ordeal was merely a bit irritating to her. "I don't want to," she breathed.

Luka barely resisted the urge to hit the girl over her perfect little head with some sort of heavy object. Like the vehicle she refused to get in, as a completely random example. "Master's orders, Princess. Daddy won't like your rebellious streak, I'm sure."

The tealette opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a raucous spurt of giggles from her short friend. "M-_Master_?" the blonde laughed. "Oh, _God_, Miku! Your dad's so kinky! That's fuckin' hilarious!"

The pinkette felt her face burn at the insinuation. From beside her, she heard Kamui actually _chuckle_. Turning towards him, she sharply asked, "What are you _doing_?"

He shrugged, a guilty grin playing on his lips. "Sorry," he apologized, "But that was kind of funny." Turning to Rin, he gave her a thumbs up. "You're alright, kid."

Luka felt her left eye twitch. She was surrounded by idiots. She wanted to punch Kamui, then throw Miku over her shoulder and haul-ass to the car. Sure, it _sounded _like a plausible plan, but it most likely wouldn't go over as smoothly as it did in her head. "Miku," she said, not liking that she had resorted to _this_. "Would you _please _just get in the car? We'll just take you home, alright?"

Miku fowned, and Luka noticed guilt flash through her eyes. "What are your names?" she asked hesitantly.

Finally, progress. "I'm Luka. Megurine Luka." She tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace. "That big idiot," she continued, pointing to the tall, purple-haired man, "Is Kamui Gakupo."

The teen nodded. "I'm Hatsune Miku. But, uh, you know that." Her lips twitched upwards in discomfort, and she grabbed her blonde friend by her shoulder, making her stand in front of her, though Miku was clearly visible above her head. "This is my best friend, Kagamine Rin. The boy who just left was her twin, Len."

Rin gave a mock salute. Miku giggled nervously. Kamui waved. Luka shook her head. "Nice to meet you, Kagamine," she forced out. The blonde pouted. "I'm sure we'll see each other again, but for now, I'll be taking Miku home."

"Actually," Miku denied, "Rin and I need to work on a project together tonight."

"_Actually,_" Luka parroted, eyes narrowing, "You're not. So say goodbye to your friend and come on."

And then Rin was in her face. Or, more accurately, in her chest, because as awkward as that was, that happened to be the only place the girl could reach. "Listen," she huffed, glaring up at the elder with icy blue eyes, "I don't trust you two assholes, so I'm _not _just letting Miku go off with your guys." She accompanied that statement by stepping back and wrapping a skinny arm around the tealette's waist. She jutted her chin out stubbornly.

"_Rin!_" Miku whispered harshly, staring down at the blonde. "Can't you have a _little _tact?"

The shorter shrugged, grinning. "What can I say? I'm from New York."

Luka looked up at Kamui, begging the older man with her eyes to do _something_. He raised his hands, palms out in surrender. With a quiet groan, the pinkette turned back to the two teenagers. "Fine," she spat. "You can come. For an hour."

"Two."

"_Two _hours," she gritted. Then, facing Kamui, she mumbled, "Do a background-check on her."

Miku cried out in shock. "Hey!" She stomped her foot, looking every bit like a petulant little brat. "Rin's my _friend—_"

"And even your friends can betray you," Luka said with a finality, leaving no room for discussion as she turned on her heel and marched toward her car. This was going to be the hardest mission of her life.

–

The twenty-minute car ride was feeling like an eternity. Kamui had stupid music playing, and the children in the back were speaking between their hands, exchanging heated whispers and the occasional giggle. Every so often, one would glance up towards the front, their eyes would widen, and they'd say something to the other.

All in all—extremely annoying.

And it sort of made Luka self-conscious. Because they were totally talking about her. They _had _to be. They kept looking over. Luka hardly resisted the urge of either shooting them both in the face or running off to hide.

She'd forgotten how harsh and judgmental teenagers seemed.

When they finally—_finally!—_got to the Hatsune residence, Luka practically leaped out of the car in gratitude. Kamui gave her a funny look, but she ignored it in favor of tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for Miku to get out of the car.

The teal-haired girl lived in an apartment building, stories upon stories high. The front door was locked, needing a key-card to open it, and there was a speaker system with a bunch of buzzers next to the entrance, which Luka assumed was used as a form of "knocking." Miku led the three others, sliding a sleek silver card into a slot. It was promptly spat back out, and the large glass doors beeped before sliding open.

Trailing behind the teen, Luka tried to disguise her awe for boredom. But the interior was amazing. Everything looked shiny and new. And expensive. A doorman smiled at them, glancing at Luka and Kamui a bit suspiciously. Miku received a "_How are you, Ms. Hatsune?_" and Rin gave him a high-five. The elevator was large and spacious, generic music playing from the speakers as Miku pushed a button for the top floor.

_The penthouse_, Luka thought. _Of course_.

And, _of course_, the home was absolutely fabulous. It was so modernized. It looked like it belonged in one of those fancy interior-decorating shows Luka sometimes watched. In her teeny-tiny, one bed-roomed apartment. On her yard-sale-bought television. While sitting on her junkyard-saved sofa. Eating take-out.

She scowled.

Kamui seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was, standing awkwardly in the entryway and watching as the two girls promptly made themselves at home, throwing their backpacks down on the overstuffed couch and kicking off their shoes to lay haphazardly across the floor. Rin headed around the corner, and the faint sound of a refrigerator door opening could be heard. Miku slumped onto one of the pillows on a loveseat, putting her feet up on the armrest and reaching for a remote. She glanced up at the two adults in the doorway from under her lashes. "Sit down and stay a while," she said, clicking on the _freaking_ 50" plasma.

Luka glared at the girl, but Miku was no longer looking at her. So the pinkette sauntered over to the couch, sitting down, albeit awkwardly. Kamui instead opted for a nearby armchair. With a glance up, Luka noticed Miku was avidly watching some old-looking comedy show that Luka wasn't familiar with. Rin reentered the room, carrying more snacks than it seemed her little arms could carry. She dumped them on the coffee table before literally jumping on Miku.

The woman raised a brow as the tealette shrieked, a wide grin on her face. The two began talking in fast, jumbled chatter Luka couldn't keep up with if she _wanted _to. Which she didn't. Instead, she looked at Kamui, who was watching the scene with a sort of bemusement.

Which Luka didn't get _at all_.

She felt her brows creased with a feeling she didn't want to name, bringing her gaze down to her combat-boot clad feet. She felt lost. She wasn't used to this environment.

And she was going to fucking _loathe _spending. An indefinite amount of time with Hatsune Miku, she was sure.

–

_Would someone care to classify_

_a broken heart and twisted mind,_

_so I can find someone to rely on..._

–

**a/n: Yay, an update! -victory dance- So, yeah. Not much to say. Introductions and such suck, bro. **

**A thank-you to my fabulous reviewers (BlacNight, Chinensis' Fan, PaperCutVictim, Seinakyou,_, TjSiren, LukaFan).**

**So, yeah. R&R!**


	3. The Kids Aren't Alright

Chapter 2:

_When we were young the future was so bright,_

_the whole neighborhood was so alive._

_And every kid on the whole damn street_

_was gonna make it big in every beat._

–

"They're kind of assholes."

Miku grimaced at Rin's rather unorthodox approach at the situation, and her uncouth language, but she had to agree with her statement. It _was _rather rude of two strangers to force themselves into her life, after all, with or without her fathers consent. But that's what the two Vocaloid members currently sitting in her living room planned to do. Miku had only known Kamui and Luka for two hours, and already they were kicking her best friend out of her _own _house.

Sure, she and Rin hadn't been doing their project like they _said _they would be, but that wasn't the adults' problem. So what if the two girls preferred video games over history?

_Plus_, they weren't letting the tealette walk her tiny blonde friend home like she normally did, which kind of worried her. Yeah, Rin could probably take care of herself, but she was so... small. And delicate. Like a fruit or a flower or something.

Again, Miku scowled, because fruits and flowers were really nothing like loud-mouthed, crazy, flirty Rin.

_Why'd I think I had to take care of her again...?_

Shaking her head, the green-eyed teen did her best to smile. "I know," she finally said. "I don't like them here anymore than you do." She cast a glance down the hall, towards her apartment where _they _were currently waiting. They said Miku could walk Rin to the elevator and that was _it_.

"I mean," Rin shrugged, "The one with the purple hair's kind of cool, in a stupid way—"

"You _would _think that," Miku groaned. She was well aware of her blonde friend's more... _coquettish _tendencies, but hitting on Kamui—a gang member; and he was probably, like, _thirty—_was kind of... ew. Still, Rin had winked and smirked and waved cheekily at him, like she did with the boys at school.

The smaller punched the tealette's shoulder. "Shaddap," she snapped. "_He's _okay, but the chick has something stuck way up her ass."

Miku sort of concurred. Luka was awfully strict. As soon as the two-hour mark had hit, she'd jumped up and demanded Rin leave. The blonde-haired girl had pouted, saying Miku wouldn't mind if she spent the night, but Luka wouldn't have it and practically shoved the younger out the door, Miku trailing hopelessly behind.

Which brought the two here. In the hallway avoiding Miku's new babysitters and their fiery wrath. "It's my dad's fault," Miku said on a sigh. "He worries too much, I guess. Give it a few days. He'll get over it."

Rin frowned. "I hope so." Miku watched as blue eyes narrowed, and she turned to see the pinkette who had so arrogantly marched herself into the tealette's daily schedule peek her head out of the apartment door.

"Are you _done _yet?"

Rin parroted the sentence with a lower baritone, and Miku bit back a giggle. Shaking her head, she opened her arms for a hug and Rin ran at her, throwing her skinny limbs around Miku's taller frame. She nuzzled her nose under the tealette's chin, kissed her cheek, and then looked over her shoulder to stick her tongue out at Luka, who Miku assumed was still standing in the doorway. Bidding her friend a goodbye, Rin turned on her heel and the elevator opened for her. She pushed a button, and was gone.

When Miku turned around, Luka was still there, of course, not looking much different from when Miku had left. She was still tall and super pretty and model-like. And she was still scowling, still looking like she hated the whole world for whatever reason.

A wry smile playing on her lips, Miku cautiously made her way back into _her _home.

It was going to be a long couple of days.

–

It was getting dark.

Her watchers were _still _freakin' here.

Miku liked to think she was a kind, patient person. Sure, she could whine and bitch and pity herself, but she was assured that's what being a teenager was all about. She got impatient, and she complained about stupid things, but that's only because she's human. And, as a human being able to function perfectly by herself, she enjoyed downtime and solitude on occasions.

_This _happened to be one of those occasions.

"So," she murmured to her guests, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in the doorway of the kitchen. Kamui was currently snoring in her armchair, a pleasant smile on his face as he mumbled something or other about what seemed to be eggplants, but Luka, still sitting rigidly on the couch, glanced up at her. "...When are you guys leaving?"

The pinkette tapped chipped nails on her jean-clad knee. "Whenever your father gets home," she answered, voice monotonous.

Miku pursed her lips in a pout. "Okay, well," she started lamely, "There's a problem with that, 'cause sometimes he doesn't come home at all. And I'm not exactly gun-ho about hosting a slumber party for his—" The tealette was about to say something like _lackies_, but the icy stare she received from the older woman shut her down. "—coworkers," she finished instead.

Luka sighed and stood up, and for a joyous moment Miku actually believed she meant to _leave_. Alas, things never worked out that well for the seventeen-year-old, and Luka simply waltzed to her, using her height as an advantage as she leaned menacingly over the younger. "_Look_, kid," the pink-haired woman practically growled. Miku made a face. Luka was rather fond of that phrase, wasn't she? "I already told you that I have a job to do, and it just so happens that _your _my job for the time being. Until Master says so, I'm going to be your shadow." Eyes set in a firm glare that actually made the younger feel a little, well, _threatened_, she continued, "So you better just fucking lay _low _and not cause me trouble." Blissfully, Luka finally leaned back, no longer an ominous, scary presence. "Got it?"

"...S-Sure."

And then she turned, just like that, and sat back on the couch. Nervously, Miku's eyes darted to the other stranger to find he was still asleep throughout that whole conversation. She was sort of jealous.

Hands shaking, Miku realized why her father, as overbearing and silly as he may be, sent Luka. Yeah, she was a woman, a gorgeous one at that, but she was kind of terrifying. Miku knew why Luka was in charge, and why she was feared. When the pinkette wanted to, she got freakin' horrifying. And Miku couldn't say she liked it that much.

Murmuring something about homework, the tealette spun on her heel and bolted down the hall to her room, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning on the comforting wood separating her from her guardians.

–

Needless to say, and some hours later Miku wasn't so much as scared as she was totally P.O'd. Who was that... that _bitch _to try and threaten her in her own house! The teen slammed her Math textbook shut, nearly catching her finger in the heavy stacks of paper. Shoving her chair away from her desk, she spun the thing around so she faced her bedroom, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring towards her bed, like it was its fault or something. She debated standing and confronting Luka once more, but as angry as Miku was, she wasn't _quite _in the mood for a showdown at—she glanced at her clock—eleven o'clock at night. Wow. It was that late already?

The tealette did stand, a bounce in her step as she walked through her doorway and out into the hallway. Maybe Luka and that Kamui guy would be gone by now! That'd certainly be a blessing, indeed.

God, of course, didn't like her _that _much, and both of her watchers were still there, though Kamui was up now... and rummaging through her DVD collection. She watched as he picked up a copy of _The Notebook_, wrinkle his nose in what she assumed to be disgust, and put it back. She glared at the back of his head before turning her gaze to Luka. Who was staring straight at her.

She jumped a bit, because she hadn't been expecting the pinkette to be standing _right there_. She made a noise of surprise in the back her her throat, stumbling back. "I thought you went to sleep," Luka said monotonously.

_And I thought you went home! _"Yeah, well," she said lamely, "It's not like I have a bedtime."

"Ah," Luka countered, "But you should. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Miku pouted, lower lip jutting out as she crossed her arms in indignation. "What are you, my mom?"

"Luka's right," Kamui chirped, craning his neck to look at her as he sat cross-legged in front of her cabinet. "Kids need sleep so they can learn. If ya don't, you're gonna end up like Lu-Lu and me! And, trust me, you're too pretty for grunt work."

Miku didn't know whether to blush at the indirect compliment, or laugh at Luka for having such a stupid nickname. She ended up failing at stifling a giggle, and Luka turned pink in embarrassment, which the tealette probably took too much pleasure in. With a growl, the older woman picked up the remote controller sitting innocently on the couch and chucked it at her friend's head. Miku winced at the resounded crack as the hard plastic met what _had _to be Kamui's even harder skull, because the man merely laughed at his partner's attempts, not even rubbing at his temple.

"You throw like a girl!" he teased, turning back to the excessive movie collection in front of him as Luka flared in anger. Miku sighed, wishing she'd asked Rin to spend the night or something. She wasn't cut out for dealing with these sorts of people.

"Uh," she said, cutting off a particularly colorful rant coming from the female Vocaloid member, "I think I'll take your advice and go to bed." In her mind, Miku was waving a white flag around saying "I surrender! I surrender!" She'd come out here to chew Luka out, but she sort of failed at that, didn't she? With slumped shoulders, she made her way back to her bedroom, closing the door with much more gentleness than she had earlier, and threw herself on her mattress. She dug her face into one of her pillows, wrapping her arm around the soft cushion.

_This is gonna suck _so _bad_.

–

_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn._

_The kids are grown up, but the lives are worn._

_how could one little street_

_Swallow so many lives?_

–

**A/n: Late update is late. Forgive me D:**

**Thank you, reviewers! (TheLastOne, Negitoro in my Heart, blackbloodbaby, Chinensis' Fan, RedCoat97, Medoree, yuukimoko, Xander Cruize, Douglas-362, LukaFan, TjSiren)**

**R&R!**


End file.
